Delirium
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: Lelouch should have known that all those sleepless nights spent with the Black Knights would have a consequence. // “I would have never imagined that tough little Lulu would have a Cheese-kun in his room.” SuzaLulu


Title: Delirium

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU-ish. Contains SuzaLulu sweetness and liquid cough medicine abuse! Sick!Lelouch…yeah, you know where this is going. =D …or do you? Fluffiness! Some OOCness from Lelouch and a few curse words. As this question will arise later on, I have no idea where C.C. is, but I like to think that she was going all Tomb Raider at a Pizza Hut while all this was taking place. So…there's your sad excuse of an answer to a question you don't have yet. XD Heh…Tomb Raider C.C…..damn, I have a new fic idea. XD

Summary: Lelouch should have known that all those sleepless nights spent with the Black Knights would have a consequence. // "I would have never imagined that tough little Lulu would have a Cheese-kun in his room."

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass…but I do own a Lelouch Figma doll. =D Now, if I just had a Suzaku Figma doll, then I wouldn't complain quite so much about the lack of SuzaLulu fanfiction…fufufu.

Serena: I don't know where this came from, but enjoy. xD Hurray! Tis more SuzaLulu goodness! x3 **By the way, interesting fact I learned recently. **I learned that if you take a picture of Suzaku or Lelouch and invert it using a paint program, Suzaku's eyes will change to purple and Lelouch's eyes will change to green. Isn't that an amazing coincidence? =D Aha! They were meant for each other! Or, at least, they were meant for someone with those eye colors…hey, I have green eyes…does that mean I have a chance with Lelouch? XD Yeah right. Why would sweet little Lulu want me when he can have super smexy Suzaku to snuggle? Yeah, I wouldn't pick me either. XD Eh, I can still dream though. :D

-X-X-X-X-

Nunnally was worried and, because she was worried, she remained quiet for most of the day, silently mulling over the thing that made her worry.

And what made her worry was Lelouch.

He hadn't been acting like himself lately. He seemed quieter somehow and each time he would speak to her, no matter how much he tried to mask it, she would always catch the weariness his voice held. Being the kind person she was she had asked him what was wrong, for she knew that something was not right. He had denied there being any problem, but she knew that her brother was lying. She knew him better than most and she knew that something was wrong, but she just did not know what. She sighed, busying herself with making another paper crane as she continued to think about her brother.

Because Nunnally was worried and, because she was worried, Suzaku was worried, too.

He could tell by the way Nunnally was sitting in her wheelchair, forehead creased, hands furiously folding her paper cranes as if they had somehow offended her, that something was bothering her. He was not entirely sure what was causing her such distress, but he did have a vague idea of what it could be.

And Suzaku's vague idea was currently absent, having not returned home at the time promised to his little sister.

His vague idea was late.

"Nunnally, is something wrong?" Suzaku asked upon hearing her sigh, watching as she paused in her folding of another paper crane to frown. "Are you worried about Lelouch?"

She tilted her head down, her hands fidgeting with the paper in her hands.

"Yes." she answered quietly. "I'm very worried. Oniisama has been acting strange lately."

"Strange?"

"Yes. He's very quiet and, when he does speak, he always sounds so tired."

She lifted her head, turning it in Suzaku's direction, that frown still on her face.

"He won't tell me anything." she continued, sighing again. "I guess he doesn't want me to worry, but…you don't think he's in any trouble, do you?"

Suzaku smiled at Nunnally reassuringly, despite her being unable to see it.

"I don't think he's in any trouble." he replied.

He would like to think that Lelouch was not in any trouble, but, with him, there was no telling. That violet-eyed beauty managed to find trouble even when he wasn't looking for it. He already knew about Lelouch's gambling ventures with Rivalz as his willing accomplice. Who knew what else Lelouch did in his spare time?

"Really?"

"Yeah. He probably-"

Suzaku was interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

"Sorry, I'm late." said the noticeably weary voice of the very person that was the source of Nunnally's and Suzaku's worries.

"Oniisama, you're home!" Nunnally said, her face lighting up at the knowledge that her big brother was finally back home, safe.

"It's about time. We were worried." Suzaku said, his smile faltering as he took in his friend's appearance.

Lelouch looked terrible. His usually sharp, vibrant eyes were now dull and lifeless looking and there were dark circles hanging just underneath them, as if he hadn't slept in days. His naturally fair skin was very pale, much too pale to be considered healthy. Even his hair lacked its usual sheen.

Everything about him seemed to point to the word 'sick'.

"I'm sorry." Lelouch repeated, the smile he had tried to create falling as he felt his stomach churn violently. "I missed my train and had to wait for the next one."

Oh, he missed his train all right, but not because his meeting with the Black Knights ran late. He missed it because he spent a large amount of time vomiting in the train station's public restroom, but, if he told Suzaku and Nunnally that, he wouldn't get a moments peace from either of them and he really didn't want them to worry. He involuntarily grimaced as he felt his stomach give another violent churn.

'_I think I'm going to-_'

"I'll be right back." Lelouch said, turning back around, quickly walking out the door as he felt the urge to vomit come over him. "I…need to put something in my room."

Suzaku frowned, concern shining in his emerald eyes as he stood from his seat.

Nunnally frowned as well, not liking the way Lelouch suddenly left.

"Suzaku, is Oniisama alright?" she asked the brunet, eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"I'm not sure." he replied truthfully, walking towards the door. "I'm going to go check on him. I'll be right back, Nunnally."

"Alright."

After leaving Nunnally, Suzaku immediately headed upstairs towards Lelouch's room and would have made it there had he not heard the unmistakable sound of someone--a male someone--coughing from within the bathroom he was just about to pass. He paused, moving closer to the bathroom's door to listen. He felt a stab of sadness go through his heart when he heard the person groan.

'_Lelouch, are you sick?_' he wondered, remembering Nunnally's words. '_How long have you been this way?_'

"Lelouch?" he called, knocking on the door.

The coughing stopped.

Silence.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said again. "I know you're in there. Please, I'm just worried about you."

Suzaku heard the other sigh.

"…Suza-"

Lelouch suddenly leaned over and began dry retching into the toilet. He had nothing left to throw up, but his nausea was refusing to leave, thus resulting in his current situation. Lelouch wasn't sure how long this lasted, but he became aware of someone kneeling down beside him, placing their hand on his back to rub soothing circles while their other hand came around to sweep the hair out of his face. Lelouch did not have to look at the person to know that it was Suzaku who was doing this. After all, Lelouch hadn't locked the door, but, even if he had, Suzaku would have simply broken it down if he had felt that Lelouch was in trouble. That's just the kind of person Suzaku was.

"Well, this explains your odd behavior." Suzaku commented once Lelouch had ceased his retching. "Nunnally was right to worry. You're sick."

Lelouch didn't say a word as he started up another coughing fit. Suzaku's eyebrows knit together in worry and he stayed silent for a few moments, trying to decide what to do as he continued to rub soothing circles into his friend's back.

'_I should take him to his room._' he thought at last, reaching a hand under Lelouch's legs to lift him up bridal-style.

Lelouch groaned and closed his eyes as he was hit by a wave of dizziness.

"Ngh…Suzaku…put me down." he complained weakly, burying his face into Suzaku's jacket. "…you're making the room spin."

Suzaku smiled apologetically at the bundle in his arms.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "But you need to lie down and rest…so I'm taking you to your room."

"M-My room?" Lelouch questioned, opening his eyes and tilting his head up to look at Suzaku.

'_But C.C. is-_'

"Of course." Suzaku answered, walking along the hallway, nearing Lelouch's room. "Where else would I take you, silly?"

"But I don't want to go to my room." he said, attempting to struggle but finding that he didn't have the energy to do so. "I-I feel fine. Put me down!"

He groaned as he was hit by another dizzy spell, closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall against Suzaku's chest.

"You feel fine, hunh?" Suzaku repeated, one eyebrow raised. "I hope you don't expect me to believe that. Why don't you want to go to your room anyway? Got something to hide?"

"N-No! I just--wait!"

Suzaku stopped in front of Lelouch's door as it slide open to allow him in. Lelouch buried his face into Suzaku's jacket again as they entered his room.

'_It's over. He'll see C.C., put two and two together, and then-_'

Suzaku stopped moving as he spotted a certain someone lying quite comfortably at the foot of Lelouch's bed, staring up at the two of them as the door closed behind them.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, eyes wide in awe, "Is…_that_ why you didn't want me to bring you in here?"

'_Oh, here it comes. I…I should have…I should have never come back home! Maybe then-_'

Suzaku chuckled.

"Lelouch, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." he told the other, continuing the short walk to Lelouch's bed. "There's nothing wrong with having a stuffed animal. I think it's cute!"

Lelouch blinked and blushed as he was gently lowered down onto the bed.

"W-What?"

Suzaku smiled and reached over to pick up the large orange blob that smelled faintly of pizza and held it up for Lelouch to see.

"I'm talking about this." he said, lips twisting into an amused smirk. "I'm a bit surprised. I would have never imagined that tough little Lulu would have a Cheese-kun in his room."

Lelouch's blush darkened and he looked away in embarrassment. What could he say? He could say that the orange blob wasn't his, but then the question of what it was doing in his room would arise. He could say it was Nunnally's, but the same question would be asked. He could say that it was a gift from a friend or from Nunnally herself, but that would just come back around to he being its owner. Curse that witch for disappearing and not taking her beloved plushie with her!

He blinked as the blob was held out to him and, not knowing what else to do, he took it, holding it awkwardly in his lap.

"You wait here." Suzaku said, turning to walk away. "I'm going to bring you some medicine."

"You don't have to." Lelouch weakly protested. "I feel fi-"

"You're getting medicine whether you want it or not." Suzaku said, stopping in the doorway to turn back and look at Lelouch. "Now, stay there, alright? I'll be right back."

And with that, he left, leaving Lelouch alone with Cheese-kun. Sighing, Lelouch let his head fall against his pillow as he waited for Suzaku to return. He felt himself growing drowsy not two seconds after his head had touched the pillow and, by the time Suzaku had returned with a bottle of cough medicine, a bottle of Tylenol, and a glass of water, he was fast asleep…with Cheese-kun clutched in his arms.

Suzaku couldn't resist the urge to let out a giggle and an "Aw!" at the adorable sight. He set the medicine and the water down on Lelouch's desk, deciding not to disturb the sleeping Britannian. A glance at the clock informed Suzaku that it was past 10:00 p.m. and that he should return to his own room, but, even as he thought this, he found himself walking over to sit beside Lelouch. He was careful not to wake the younger as he ran his fingers through Lelouch's soft ebony locks. He smiled when Lelouch mumbled his name in his sleep, his grip on Cheese-kun tightening as he unconsciously leaned into Suzaku's touch. Suzaku leaned down to brush his lips against Lelouch's forehead in a chaste kiss.

"Get well soon." he whispered lovingly before standing and walking out the door.

-X-X-X-

Lelouch groaned as he opened his eyes, the sunlight streaming in through the window hurting his eyes. He buried his head into the soft pillow clutched in his arms. His head hurt like hell and his throat felt as if he had just eaten broken glass. Not only that, but there was a strange smell filling his nostrils that made his stomach churn. What was that? It smelled like…pizza? He pulled away from the pillow and then pushed it away in disgust as he discovered it to be the pizza-scented Cheese-kun of a certain amber-eyed witch who still didn't appear to be in the room. He sighed, sitting up and rubbing a finger against his temple. He needed Tylenol…or something to stop this headache. He swung his legs off the side of his bed and tried to stand but stopped when he noticed two bottles and a glass of water sitting on his desk. One was a bottle of Tylenol and the other a bottle of a red liquid. He blinked, narrowing his eyes at the two bottles as he stood and walked over to them. He was certain that they had not been there last night…so where did they come from?

'_Wait. Suzaku brought me here last night._' he thought as he remembered the night's events. '_He said he was going to bring me some medicine, but…I must have fallen asleep before he returned._'

He smiled as he picked up the bottle of Tylenol, unscrewing the lid and extracting two pills. He popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed them with the use of the water.

'_Thank you, Suzaku._'

He turned his attention to the bottle of red liquid and picked it up. The label informed him that it was cough medicine that was also useful for relieving sore throat pain. He really needed this stuff right now. He opened the bottle, but stopped when he noticed he had nothing to take the medicine with. After a moment of thinking, he shrugged, lifting the bottle to his lips and drinking a bit of the liquid, screwing the lid back on once he drank what he thought was the right amount. He grimaced. That cough medicine tasted terrible, but it was either drink it or suffer.

'_Now what?_'

Indeed, he wasn't quite sure what he should do now. A glance at the clock told him that it was too late to go to school and he really didn't feel like going anywhere. He wondered for a brief moment where C.C. had gone, but decided that it didn't really matter as her Cheese-kun was still around and he knew she wouldn't leave it behind if she could help it.

And speaking of Cheese-kun…

He bent down to pick the orange plush up from its position on the floor and glared at it.

'_Suzaku thinks I sleep with stuffed animals because of you._'

He sighed as he let the blob fall from his hands and onto the bed.

'_I need a shower._'

He walked to his closet to grab a change of clothes--a school uniform--before making his way towards the bathroom.

But not before taking another sip of cough medicine to help his throat.

-X-X-X-

"Sick?"

Shirley blinked, her forehead creasing in worry.

"Since when?"

"Since last night." Suzaku answered, placing a book inside his school bag. "He came home late while I was visiting and he admitted that he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, poor Lulu." Shirley said with a frown. "I wish there was something I could do to help him."

Suzaku smiled as he stood from his seat and grabbed his bag.

"You could visit him." he suggested. "He might like that."

Shirley continued to frown.

"You think?" she asked unsurely.

"Of course." Suzaku answered, still smiling. "It must be boring being cooped up in a room all by himself. Having some company while he's sick will do him some good."

Shirley slowly smiled.

"You have a point." she said. "I'll go visit him after my swim meet is over."

She paused.

"You should visit him, too." she added. "You're his best friend so I know he'd enjoy a visit from you."

"I don't have military duty today so…I think I will." Suzaku said, walking away and waving at Shirley. "See you later."

"Okay!" Shirley said smiling and waving. "Later, Suzaku!"

Shirley ran off to attend her swim meet while Suzaku made his way over to the Clubhouse to see how Lelouch was feeling.

'_I hope he's feeling better._' he thought as he walked. '_He looked so pale last night and then there was that cough._'

He sighed.

'_He was asleep when I last saw him so maybe the rest made him feel a little better, at least._'

He stifled a giggle as he was reminded of the sight of Lelouch hugging that stuffed animal.

'_He looked so cute!_' he thought grinning. '_I still can't believe I actually saw that. To think that he does something so adorable!_'

He continued to walk until he stood in front of the large double doors of the Clubhouse, fisting a hand to knock against one of the doors. The door opened a moment later to reveal Sayoko who smiled upon seeing Suzaku standing there.

"Good afternoon, Suzaku-san." she greeted, stepping aside to allow him to enter and then closing the door afterward.

"Good afternoon, Sayoko-san." Suzaku greeted with a smile.

"You must be here to see Lelouch-sama." Sayoko said.

"Yes, I am. How is he?"

Sayoko frowned a little.

"He has been in bed all day…so I can't say for sure, but I believe that he is still unwell."

Suzaku blinked.

"He hasn't come out of his room at all?"

Sayoko shook her and sighed.

"I'm afraid not." she answered. "Lelouch-sama has been asleep all day. I checked on him about an hour ago and he had a high fever. If he had of woken up, the fever would have surely knocked him out."

Suzaku frowned.

"A fever? So he hasn't gotten any better yet." he said, forehead creasing in concern. "Thank you for telling me, Sayoko-san. Is it alright if I see him?"

Sayoko smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

He made his way upstairs and walked down the hallway to Lelouch's room, expecting to see Lelouch where he left him last night.

He was surprised to find that Lelouch wasn't in bed when he entered the Britannian's room. Instead, the young prince was sitting on the couch with his school uniform on and Cheese-kun seated beside him. Lelouch's chessboard was set out on the glass table in front of him and its pieces were resting in different positions as if Lelouch were playing a game.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku and smiled.

"Hey, Suzaku!" he chirped, moving a black knight to capture one of the white rooks and then patting the empty spot beside him. "Sit!"

Suzaku blinked.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, walking to sit beside Lelouch. "You weren't feeling well last night and…you really shouldn't be-"

He was interrupted when Lelouch cupped his face in his hands.

"Le-Lelouch?" he stuttered, a blush forming on his face. "W-What are you-"

Lelouch giggled as he pulled at Suzaku's cheeks.

"Aw, you're worried about me!" he said, continuing to giggle. "You're so sweet!"

Suzaku blinked in confusion as Lelouch released his cheeks and reached for a bottle of something sitting beside the chessboard. Blinking again, he realized that the bottle was the bottle of cough medicine he had left for Lelouch last night. Lelouch unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle up to his lips to take yet another sip of it.

Suzaku noted that the bottle was half-empty as opposed to it being _full_ the last time he had seen it.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku exclaimed, snatching the bottle from Lelouch's hand and staring at it with wide-eyes. "Please don't tell me you drank half of the bottle?"

"Then I won't." Lelouch answered innocently.

Suzaku's eyes widened a fraction more.

"…oh my god." he muttered. "You did."

Lelouch giggled.

"Okay. I did." he admitted smiling. "But it made my throat stop hurting!"

"You drugged yourself." Suzaku deadpanned.

"Yes, but I feel better now!" Lelouch proudly stated, that smile of his not faltering even the tiniest bit.

Suzaku slowly blinked, frowning in disapproval.

"…because you drugged yourself." he repeated, sighing heavily as he set the cough medicine out of Lelouch's reach. "Oh, Lelouch…you're the last person I thought would ever-"

He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. There was a first time for everything, he reasoned. Lelouch was sick. His judgment wasn't at its best.

"It's my fault, though." he muttered.

He was the one who left the medicine. True, he had gotten it out of concern for Lelouch's health and he had only left it here so that Lelouch would have easy access to it when he awoke, but even still. He should of let Sayoko handle it. Sayoko could have given Lelouch the proper amount of medication and then the sick little cutie wouldn't have drugged himself.

Suzaku was brought out of his self-blame musings when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck and a slender body press itself up against his. As there was only one other person in the room, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the slender body snuggling against him was Lelouch.

"Le-Lelouch?" Suzaku stuttered, blushing quite fiercely at the unexpected contact.

Lelouch smiled up at Suzaku and giggled.

"You're really sweet for worrying about me so much." he said, nuzzling his head against Suzaku's chest. "You make a good nurse."

"N-Nurse? I-I haven't d-done anything to be considered a n-nurse."

He really couldn't think of anything he had done to deserve such a title, but decided to blame the cough medicine for Lelouch's statement.

"Yes, you have. You brought me the medicine that made me feel better and you brought me too my room when I was too sick to walk." Lelouch said, tracing little circles into Suzaku's chest. "That makes you _my_ nurse."

It was kind of cute how Lelouch specifically said the words "my nurse", like he owned Suzaku, but such sweetness did not distract Suzaku from their current situation.

'_Oh, this is not good!_' Suzaku thought, panicking.

Had Lelouch been more like himself, Suzaku wouldn't have minded the contact so much. In fact, he would have been ecstatic to be receiving such attention from the prince. As things were, he wasn't. Lelouch was drugged and this was not a good situation to be in with someone in Lelouch's current state.

As if hearing Suzaku's thoughts and vehemently disagreeing with them, Lelouch fisted a hand in Suzaku's hair and pulled the other down, tilting his own head up at just the right angle so that his and Suzaku's lips could meet.

Suzaku visibly stiffened when Lelouch's lips met his.

He was in simultaneous shock and delighted awe. Shock because the action was unexpected and Delighted Awe because drugged or not, the hottest--if not prettiest--guy in school, no, the entire universe was kissing _him_ instead of someone else. It had to be some sort of dream because miracles--drugged miracles--like this didn't happen to him. He never received attention like this from people. It was as surprising as it was unbelievable. Of course, if one took into account Lelouch's current state, it wouldn't seem that unlikely.

Suzaku's mind completely shut down, any and all rational thought lost as his eyes fluttered shut and he enthusiastically returned Lelouch's kiss. This reaction seemed to please Lelouch as Suzaku could feel the younger grin into the kiss. Lelouch's lips were so soft, he noted, wrapping his arms around the Britannian's waist and pulling the thinner boy closer to him. He nibbled on Lelouch's bottom lip, begging for the other to allow him entrance and Lelouch all too happily complied.

Suzaku thrust his tongue into Lelouch mouth, delighting himself in exploring every inch of this new territory. While his tongue was busy claiming Lelouch's mouth, his hands were busy roaming over Lelouch's back and sides. He was itching to touch Lelouch's skin, but that darn uniform was in his way! He wanted nothing more than to rip it off, but found he didn't have to as Lelouch seemed to have developed the ability to read minds for the violet-eyed boy broke the kiss, unwrapping his arms from around Suzaku's neck to begin undoing the buttons to his own jacket.

Fortunately--or unfortunately--the spell that Suzaku had been under lifted the moment Lelouch broke their kiss and his eyes widened. His hands flew out to catch Lelouch's wrists, keeping them from any further jacket-unbuttoning.

Lelouch blinked, looking at Suzaku questioningly, wondering why he had been stopped.

"We can't do this, Lelouch." Suzaku said quietly. "You're sick…and drugged…and…and…"

He released Lelouch's wrists, arms dropping to his sides as the realization of what they--he--had just done sunk in.

"Oh my god, I took advantage of that." he muttered, tears springing to his eyes. "…Lelouch, I-…"

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that he had taken advantage of Lelouch like he had. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't of snapped out of it?

'_Something unforgivable._' he thought in despair.

Lelouch blinked, not entirely comprehending why Suzaku seemed so sad all of a sudden. A pang of guilt went through his heart when he saw tears forming in his friend's eyes. He didn't want Suzaku to be sad. If Suzaku didn't want to do anything with him right now, then okay.

"Suzaku?" he questioned, lifting a hand to wipe some of the tears that had escaped from his eyes away. "Don't be sad."

Then, he pouted.

"Nurses aren't supposed to be sad."

Suzaku chuckled at Lelouch's expression despite himself.

"They're not supposed to take advantage of their sick patients, either." he said, frowning.

"Yeah, well…I was okay with it." Lelouch said stubbornly.

Suzaku sighed.

"You're drugged, Lelouch. Of course you were okay with it."

Lelouch pouted again.

"Yeah, well…bleh!" he responded, immaturely sticking his tongue out at Suzaku.

Suzaku snorted at the action. How amusing it was to see Lelouch acting so childishly.

Lelouch blinked, an idea coming to him as he smiled innocently at Suzaku.

"Suzaku?" he asked, giggling for no apparent reason. "We kissed…does that mean you're my boyfriend now?"

-X-X-X-

It should be noted that later, once Lelouch's sickness had passed, that Suzaku formally answered Lelouch's question by kissing him senseless in the academy's rose garden when the stars were shining their brightest.

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: Suzaku taking advantage of Drugged!Lelouch. For shame. XD Was it cute enough for you? :D I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review on your way out! By the way, who else thinks that Lelouch hugging Cheese-kun in his sleep is an adorable mental image? I'm tempted to draw a picture of him doing just that. XD


End file.
